Righteous Love
by Hope Grace
Summary: Chloe & Phillip reconcile after the ecology trip. But, how does Brady fit into all of this? Take a good guess.
1. Save a Dance For Me...

[Okay, let's pretend that all of this happens: At Belle's urging, Chloe & Phillip get back together after the school trip to Puerto Rico. Still, Chloe & Brady spend a lot of spare time together and become closer than ever. But is it TOO close? At the beginning of this story, Phillip & Chloe have been back together for a little over 3 months. Brady is not in the first two chapters, but he will figure very prominently in the next few, so Brady fans should stay tuned. Now, let's join the program already in progress...]  
  
Chapter One  
  
Chloe Lane stood in the restroom of the Tuscany Grill all alone. She didn't actually have to use the restroom, she had only used that as an excuse to leave Phillip alone for a moment. It was Phillip's grand idea to take her out for a Friday night on the town. Dinner and dancing at one of Salem's nicest restaurants. Sure, it was a nice thought, but Chloe wondered if it was really just a feeble attempt at rekindling the spark that they hadn't been able to find in quite awhile.  
  
She stared at her reflection in the mirror. What she should have seen was a deliriously happy, and completely in love teenage girl. But, she only saw the opposite. Chloe's reflection didn't look sad by any means, just lost. Whatever had been lost between Phillip & Chloe when they broke up, had yet to be regained. Chloe frowned at the girl in the mirror. "What is wrong with you? Why can't you either fix things with Phillip or just break up?"  
  
She stopped frowning and sighed deeply. She knew exactly why. She didn't want to hurt Phillip, and besides, he was the only good thing that had ever happened to her. Even if it wasn't perfect, maybe it was still worth fighting for. Chloe shook her head, "Stop that, Chloe. You know that's not entirely true. Phillip wasn't the only good thing she had. She had Belle, Shawn.... and Brady."  
  
Chloe tried not to think about Brady. Thinking about Brady and Phillip in the same sentence was not something she enjoyed to do. The two got along on all acounts, except for when it came to Chloe. Phillip was jealous of their friendship, and Brady still couldn't stand the fact that she had given Phillip another chance.  
  
Chloe shook all thoughts of Brady Black out of her head, re-applied her lipstick and headed back to her table with Phillip. When she got back, the dinner dishes had been cleared and Phillip was looking downward absently mindedly fiddling with his napkin. She smiled as she watched him, and took her seat across from him.  
  
"Hey Phillip... Deep in thought there?"  
  
Phillip put the napkin down and looked up at her, "Mmmm... Uhhh. No. Just... uhm, glad you're back."  
  
Chloe smiled at him and grabbed his hand across the table. It seemed more cold to her than it used to, and the familiar twinge that she used to get with even the slightest touch seemed to be non-existent now. She smiled anyway, hoping that this wasn't some kind of permanent condition.  
  
Phillip smiled back at her and stood up, kissing her hand on his way up from the table. "Dance with me, Chloe. Please?"  
  
Chloe nodded silently and stood up. Phillip led her to the dance floor and they joined each other in an embrace. The band was playing a slow jazzy tune, and other couples began filling up the dance floor around Phillip & Chloe. The two swayed to the music, but Chloe felt as if she was just going through the motions. She hardly noticed the music, and only moved because she was robotically following Phillip's movements. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She reciprocated, but it was as if she could feel nothing. Phillip wasn't a bad kisser, it was her that had the problem. The kiss that she used to crave, was now barely enough to register with her senses and emotions. Phillip broke the kiss off and noticed that a single tear was falling down Chloe's right cheek. He reached his hand up and wiped it off for her.  
  
"Chloe... what's wrong?"  
  
Chloe smiled weakly, not ready to tell him what she was thinking. There was no way she would have "the conversation" that was looming over their heads right now in the middle of Tuscany. She just sighed softly, and said, "It's nothing, Phillip. Just hold me."  
  
Phillip held her closer and she put her head on his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair as she fought back the tears. The sparks may not have been there anymore, but the caring was. She still felt loved when she was in his arms, but it just didn't have the magic that it used to.  
***  



	2. Take me to the river...

Chapter 2  
  
Phillip & Chloe danced only once more at Tuscany, before paying the bill and heading on to the next part of Phillip's plan. Phillip drove them to their next destination and even though he tried to begin conversations with Chloe, she would only give out short answers before clamming up again. They rode most of the way in silence.  
  
Phillip pulled his car down the hill and as close to the riverbank as he was allowed to go. He stepped out and opened Chloe's door for her, and grabbed a blanket from the backseat. He led Chloe to the riverbank and laid the blanket down underneath a tree. He sat down on side and patted the other side, motioning for Chloe to join him.  
  
Chloe stood there, only glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. The rest of her was focused on the moonlight bouncing off the water. She glanced up at the black sky filled with all the tiny white stars. The same stars that her and Phillip had looked at together so many times while smiling, laughing and holding on to each other for dear life. But, for the past 3 ½ months they hadn't looked like the same stars.   
  
"Hey! Earth to Chloeeeee... don't leave me hanging."  
  
Chloe smiled at him and sat herself down next to him. She slipped her hand into his, and put her head on his shoulder. Phillip kissed the top of her head and began tracing lazy circles on her palm with his fingertips. They sat together like this for a few minutes, until Phillip breathed in deeply and spoke, "Chloe... I think we need to talk."  
  
Chloe lifted her head and looked right into his blue eyes. "I know... I think we do too."  
  
"Okay... me first. What's wrong, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe sighed deeply and shook her head, "I think you already know."  
  
Phillip nodded mournfully, "I know. But, I need to hear it out loud... from you."  
  
Chloe smiled weakly, leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Phillip... It's over. I didn't want it to be, but it is. Things have changed between us, and it's not the same anymore. I do love you, Phillip... it's just... anymore... I'm not..."  
  
"...in love with me." He finished her sentence and gave her a look of understanding.  
  
"Right... I used to think that there was no difference between 'love' and 'in love'. But, there is. I will always love you, but, I'm not in love with you anymore. I don't feel the way I used to with you anymore, and I think you feel it too."  
  
Phillip nodded in agreement, "I do. I understand. I feel the same way too. You are my first love, Chloe Lane, and that will always be special to me. But, I see now that it's just not meant to be."  
  
"We've both changed so much. Not that it's a bad thing... You've grown up so much, and I am so proud of the man you are becoming. And... I... well, I don't think I'll ever be the same after what I went through this summer. And now... we just don't fit together anymore."  
  
Chloe sighed and shut her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Chloe... do you regret us getting back together this time?"  
  
Chloe's eyes snapped open and she shook her head fervently. "Absolutely not, Phillip. I'm glad we did... I think it was a good idea. If we hadn't, then I would always wonder 'what if'. For the rest of my life, I would always wonder if maybe I should have given you a second chance and if I had would we be together forever. So, I'm glad that we know. I don't want to have any more regrets about my life."  
  
Phillip nodded and squeezed her hand, "Me too. Now I know... some things aren't meant to be. And this is one of them. You taught me how to love, and you taught me so much about myself, so I'm always thankful for that. And... I may have had regrets about some of my actions in the past, but I will never regret a moment that I've spent with you. "  
  
Chloe smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Me either. I believe that each person you encounter in your life changes you. And, you have changed me for the better, Phillip. You showed me that people can care about me, and that I don't have to push them away when they do."  
  
Phillip smiled back at her, "So... are we still friends then?"  
  
Chloe shot him a serious glance, "Of course. We're always friends. No matter what. Besides, I need someone to help me with my jump shot."  
  
Phillip laughed at the mental image of Chloe on a basketball court. "Well, if you ask Shawn Brady, he'll tell you that I'm the last person who should be helping anyone with their game."  
  
Chloe grinned, "Well... he only says that because he's got Belle around boosting his ego 24 hours a day. She's so stuck on him she'd tell him he looked great even his if his head was on fire."  
  
Phillip nodded in agreement, and the two fell silent for a moment. Phillip leaned over and wrapped his arms around Chloe in a friendly hug. "Chloe... thank you for everything."  
  
Chloe pulled back from the embrace and looked into his eyes, "No, thank you..."   
  
They shared a smile together as Phillip stood himself up and reached out a hand to help Chloe up.   
  
"So, should I drive you home?" he asked.  
  
Chloe thought for a moment and shook her head, "Actually, could you drop me off somewhere else on the way. I want to... take a walk. Do some thinking. Mysterious Chloe stuff, y'know..."  
  
Phillip grinned at her, "Yes... I know. I'm quite familiar with the mystery that is Chloe Lane."  
  
Chloe laughed at him and they headed towards his car together, hand in hand. But, it was different again. This time it was the hands of two friends clasped together. Two people who had shared something amazing once, and would forever be linked together.  
***  
(to be continued... half the next chapter halfway done, but i'm way too sleepy to finish now... sorry to leave ya in suspsense!) 


	3. Always Something There to Remind Me

Chapter 3  
  
Chloe stood on the pier and stared down at her reflection in the water. For quite a while, she had considered this pier a 'special place'. Whenever she felt down, she could always come here and be alone. Alone... until Brady Black would inevitably show up. If something was wrong with Chloe, and nobody could find her. Brady always could.  
  
Chloe and Brady had grown closer and closer in the months since the Last Blast. It was as if their personalities were inexplicably drawn together. Sure, Chloe was very close with Belle, but Brady understood her better than Belle or Phillip or anyone ever could. She didn't even need to say it out loud, he could tell by looking at her face that something was wrong and how to address the problem. And, somehow she could always return the favor when he was in one of his infamous "Brady-moods".  
  
The night that the students had returned from their ecology trip, Chloe had come down here to think about what she was about to do. Belle had convinced her, and she had convinced herself that it was time to take Phillip back. She knew the apology was sincere, and she just had to know if they could make it work one more time. But, she had come to the pier to prepare herself for going to Phillip and making up.  
  
She had come there to be alone, but as always, Brady showed up. This time he showed up without even knowing that she would be there. He had just been drawn to that spot.  
  
And now, as Chloe was contemplating the end of her relationship with Phillip, she couldn't help but hear the words Brady had said on that night echoing through her head.  
  
************FLASHBACK************  
  
"YOU'RE TAKING HIM BACK? CHLOE! HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
"Brady. Do NOT yell at me. I don't want to hear it. I know that you don't approve, but this isn't your decision."  
  
Brady closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply trying to calm his anger, "Fine, Chloe. You're a big girl. Do what you want... I just want to know why."  
  
"Because... I have to know. I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering, 'what if'. I HAVE to know if it's meant to be. Why do you care so much anyway, Brady?"  
  
Brady paused for a moment and stammered, "Because... Because... You deserve better than what he can give you."  
  
Chloe cocked her head, crossed her arms and called him out even further, "Right. You mean, that I deserve someone like... oh, I don't know…... someone exactly like you."  
  
Brady took a step back, knowing that she had caught him. He paused for a moment and than sighed in defeat, "Maybe... yes. That's what I meant. I really care about you, like I haven't cared about anyone in a long time, and I was hoping maybe you could feel the same way. But, you're too wrapped up in Phillip..."  
  
Chloe shook her head, "No, Brady. You know nothing. I did notice, and... I do feel it too. But, it's not what I need right now. You have no idea how hard this is. I love Phillip, but I can't help what I feel for you either. I just have to move on now and figure out what is right for me. Please, Brady... I'm begging you. Be there for me no matter what. I need you."  
  
Brady nodded and smiled sadly, knowing that he had been defeated by Phillip Kiriakis. "Always, Chloe. I'm always going to be here."  
  
***********END FLASHBACK*********  
  
Chloe sighed deeply and whispered under her breath, "Oh Brady... I'm sorry it had to be that way... "  
  
"Chloe..."  
  
Chloe turned in shock to see Brady leaning against one of the wooden posts. He had his arms crossed against his chest, and a devilish grin on his face. "Geez, Chloe. If I had known I was going to interrupt a great conversation with your multiple personalities... I wouldn't have come."  
  
Chloe shook her head and grinned, "Well, I'll be sure to send Mildred your apologies the next time we speak."  
  
"Mildred? That's what you named your other personality?"  
  
Chloe waved a finger to correct him, "Oh, no no no no, Brady. I don't name them, they name themselves."  
  
Brady laughed, and continued, "Well... in all seriousness... what are you sorry for? What had to be what way?"  
  
Chloe grimaced in embarrassment, "Oh God... you heard that. Well, for your information... I was thinking about the night I told you I was getting back together with Phillip. It took so much for you to admit what you said, and... I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
Brady sighed, "It's okay, Chloe... nothing to be sorry about. Things happen. I've moved on now... really. And so did you... you have Phillip back now."  
  
Chloe shook her head sadly, "Not anymore. We broke up tonight..."  
  
Brady looked shocked, "He didn't hurt you again, did he? Because, I swear on my life that if he did...I'll..."  
  
Chloe interrupted and placed a hand on Brady's chest. "No, Brady... he didn't hurt me. But, thank you for wanting to rip his heart out, just in case."  
  
"So, you're okay then?"  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled, "Yeah, very okay. So is he... I mean... We've been kidding ourselves for awhile now. Even Belle... who pushed us back together in the first place... even she noticed it. The ironic thing is... the first time I ever told Phillip that I loved him was the night I broke up with him. So, I guess it doesn't count when you say 'I love you, but I'm not IN love with you'..."  
  
"Ouch... you said that? How'd he take it?"  
  
"Good actually. Phillip's not as dumb as you think. He knew that it wasn't working. We tried so hard... maybe too hard. But, at least now we know."  
  
Brady looked amazed, "So everyone is okay, and nobody was left a shell of their former selves? That is unusually healthy, *especially* in a town like Salem."  
  
Chloe chuckled, "No kidding... It's all good. The relationship ran it's course, and now we can both move on."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear it."  
  
Chloe looked at him suspiciously, "Which part? That we broke up or that we're all doing good?"  
  
Brady backed off and waved his hands, "Oh no... you're not going to trap me with that. I'm glad because everybody is okay. Phillip is family, and as much as he gets on my nerves I don't want him hurt. And you... well, I don't want you hurt either."  
  
Chloe smiled, "Okay... I believe you."  
  
"So, you want to go get a cup of coffee or something?"  
  
"No thanks... I think I'm just gonna go home. Been a loooong night."  
  
"Alright then. Call me later?"  
  
Chloe smiled and gave him the thumbs up. "You got it. Thanks, Brady."  
  
Brady smiled back at her, turned and walked away. Chloe stood there watching him disappear through the fog until she could no longer see his shape. As usual, Brady had showed up when Chloe was here for quiet reflection. If she didn't know better, she'd think that he had planted a homing beacon somewhere on her so he could show up when needed. Not that she would complain, even though she planned to be alone, just having Brady here made her feel immeasurably better.  
  
Chloe looked back at the water lapping against the pier. Instead of thoughts of Phillip, her head was now filled only with thoughts of Brady Black. She wondered why he always had such an effect on her, but deep down she knew that she still had feelings for him. Even though they had cut off any chance for a relationship that night on the pier, they had spent a lot of time together. When Chloe wasn't with Phillip or Belle, she was with Brady. He was always there when she needed him, and his presence always made her feel safe and comforted. Even though she had tried to push the feelings away and focus on mending her relationship with Phillip, she had only grown to care about him even more than before.  
  
"But that bridge is burned, Chloe. Brady moved on. He is totally over you." Chloe sighed and leaned against one of the wooden posts at the edge of the pier. "All you can be is friends now. Just accept that, and get over it."   
***  
  
(to be continued...) 


	4. A little girl talk heals all ...

Chapter 4  
  
Chloe had taken the long way home from the pier. The night was cool and beautiful, and she didn't want to waste it. It was November, and while most nights in Salem lately had been freezing, this night was perfect. Just right, as a matter of fact. Chapter 4  
  
Chloe had taken the long way home from the pier. The night was cool and beautiful, and she didn't want to waste it. It was November, and while most nights in Salem lately had been freezing, this night was perfect. Just right, as a matter of fact.  
  
She went up the walk leading to her house and unlocked the door. The lights were on, but she didn't see any sign of Nancy or Craig. But, she did see Belle Black perched in the middle of the staircase. Chloe looked at her in shock.  
  
"Belle... what are you doing here? It's late."  
  
"Well, Brady came home and said he ran into you at the pier tonight. He told me about you and Phillip."  
  
Chloe bit her lip nervously, "Oh."  
  
"And, so I came to check up on you. You are my best friend, you know. Craig let me in so I could wait for you to get home."  
  
Chloe sighed and shut the door behind you. "Belle... you didn't have to come. But, thank you anyway."  
  
Belle scooted over to the other end of the step and Chloe sat down beside her. Belle gave her a curious glance, "So... what happened? Are you alright?"  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled, "Actually... yeah. I'm fine. It was more mutual than anything. We both knew it wasn't working out, and we're both alright about it."  
  
Belle gave her a nervous smile, "So, do you totally hate me for telling you to take him back?"  
  
Chloe shook her head fervently, "Absolutely not. In fact, thank you… you did the right thing, Belle. For better or worse, I'm glad we had the chance to try."  
  
"Oh good... Whew... I feel better now. Had you two ended up hating each other, I would have fully let you blame me."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, "No way, Belle. I make my own decisions, and even with your nudging, it was still my decision. So don't be silly."  
  
Belle looked at her with mock amazement, "Who me? Silly? I think you've got the wrong person, Chloe."  
  
Chloe laughed. "I doubt that..."  
  
"So, what are ya gonna do now that you're a single gal?"  
  
Chloe bit her lip and wrinkled her eyebrows thoughtfully, "Mmmmm... join a convent?"  
  
"Well... we already know you like wearing black... so that's a start."  
  
Chloe laughed and elbowed Belle in the side. "Very funny..."  
  
"No, seriously... Chloe... just think about this whole world that has opened up to you now. I mean, I know you've only been officially single for like 2 hours... but it never hurts to start planning for the future..." Belle paused and grinned at Chloe, but Chloe seemed to have gotten lost in her thoughts for just a moment. "Chloooooeeeeeee... is something wrong? Did I open my big mouth too wide again?"  
  
"No... nothing wrong." Chloe sighed and stood up. She walked over to the table in the entryway, and stood with her back to Belle.  
  
"Nothing wrong? Right... that's why you all of a sudden spaced out into your little Chloesphere. You can't fool me, Chloe... you have something else on your mind besides Phillip."  
  
Chloe turned around to face Belle once again and wrinkled her face up in frustration. "Oh Belle... I want to say it out loud, but I'm just afraid of the consequences."  
  
Belle stood up and walked towards her placing one hand on her arm. "The consequences? Chloe, you can say anything to me. ANYTHING. Whatever it is, you obviously need to get it off your chest."  
  
Chloe sighed deeply and decided that it was now or never, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "It's... well... it's Brady. I just... I think that I... that I..." Chloe broke off, unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"...love him?" Belle finished her thought with ease.  
  
Chloe sighed again. "Well... I guess that's one way to say it."  
  
"Oh Chloe... I don't know what to say. Did you just now figure this out?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "I don't think so... I mean, I think I've known it for awhile now. But, I was with Phillip. I loved Phillip. I didn't want it to even be possible to love two people at once. But, the more time I spent with him... the more... the more I wanted to be near him. But, just now when you said about the "whole world opening up for me", all I could think of was how I didn't care about the whole world - I only cared about Brady."  
  
Belle nodded comfortingly. "I understand... And, what about Brady? I mean, I know that he has or had feelings for you before. But, do you think he's still interested?"  
  
Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know... but... I don't think so. I mean, he said he was going to move on and he has. He's been out on dates with other girls even... so, I think I missed my opportunity. I've lost Phillip... and I've lost Brady too, I think."  
  
Belle reached up and hugged her friend tightly. "Oh Chloe... I doubt that. Just because he's been on a few dates doesn't mean he's forgotten about you. You're not easily forgettable. Trust me."  
  
The two friends let go of each other and Chloe smiled at Belle. "Well, I'm gonna take that as a compliment, I guess. But, seriously, do you think there's a chance for us?"  
  
"Well, I'm not always great at predicting my usually unpredictable brother, but I wouldn't give up this easily, Chloe. You just... need to communicate. Tell him how you feel. Brady's always been honest with you, and you need to return the favor. Even if it doesn't work out, at least it will be out in the open. Then again... who am I to talk about telling someone how you feel... look at *my* love life."  
  
"Well, sometimes people can give great advice even though their own lives are screwy. And, I think you said exactly what I needed to hear. Thank you, Belle."  
  
Belle smiled sweetly, "You're very welcome, Chloe. Are you going to listen to me?"  
  
Chloe nodded affirmatively, "I think so. Your advice has worked out for me in the past. So, I just need to find the right time to tell him."  
  
"Ahhh... you'll figure it out."  
  
"I hope so. Some time before I turn 50 would probably be a good idea. Thanks for everything, Belle... now get outta here. I think we're both up past our bedtime."  
  
Belle nodded, nearly stifling a yawn. "Alright... good night, Chloe. Call me if you need me."  
  
Chloe smiled at her. "Will do... 'night Belle." Belle stepped opened the door and ran off to the car she had borrowed from her mother. Chloe shut and locked the door behind her. She leaned against it, and closed her eyes. Belle's right... She thought. You have to tell him, even if you get hurt. And you've got to do it soon, before you risk losing him forever.   
***  
(to be continued) 


	5. Love is definitely a beast...

Chapter 5  
  
(The next day...)  
  
Chloe was laying on her bed thumbing through the pictures she had taken on the school trip. She had promised she'd give the double prints to Belle, so she was taking them out and laying them aside for her. The pictures had turned out better than she had expected. Chloe was no photographer, but when you were in such a beautiful place it was easy to have great pictures. She had just placed the last photo aside, when the phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chlooooooe... how's it goin'?"  
  
Chloe smiled at the sound of Brady's voice over the phone. "Welll... it's going. Going nowhere of interest though."  
  
"That doesn't sound good. Come on, Chloe... you're single now. You should be out grabbing the tiger by it's tail. Y'know, painting the town red and all that."  
  
"Nice choice of metaphors... But, nahhh... I prefer not to. Today is a day like any other day, Brady. I get up in the morning, I bathe, I brush my teeth, have breakfast and get bugged by you. See, just like any other day."  
  
Brady chuckled over the phone, "Heyyyy... I'm not bugging you. I'm just calling to make sure my friend Chloe is doing alright."  
  
"Well, *your* *friend* Chloe is better than ever. Thanks for asking."  
  
"Mmm... I sense a tone."  
  
"Nope. No tone... just getting tired of everyone 'checking up' on me. I'm FINE, Brady. And tell Belle and Shawn and everyone else that I am FINE. Sheesh..."  
  
"Well, you don't sound FINE to me. Do you have something you want to talk about?"  
  
Chloe paused and remembered her conversation with Belle last night. "Actually... I do. But not now. What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Uhm... Well... I actually have plans tonight. I'm supposed to go out... on a date... with Michelle."  
  
Chloe smacked her forehead with her free hand. "Oh right. Stupid of me to ask. I forgot it's Saturday... it's 'date night' and all. So... nevermind. Forget I said anything."  
  
"No, Chloe. I won't forget it. If something is *really* wrong, I want to know. If you want me to cancel my date so we can talk... I will."  
  
Chloe's mind thought Oh yes. Please! , but her lips uttered the words, "No, no no. Don't do that, Brady. It's not important. Have fun tonight and forget about me."  
  
Brady sighed on the other end of the phone. "I'm not going to forget about it. We *are* going to talk about what's going on with you."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. But, it can wait. Believe me..."  
  
"Alright then, Chloe... if you say so, then I believe you."  
  
"Good. That's what I like to hear. Now go forth - eat, drink, be merry. Don't do anything I wouldn't do... or something. Behave yourself, basically."  
  
"Oh you know me... I would never do anything that isn't Chloe-approved."  
  
Chloe couldn't contain herself and laughed with a near-snorting sound. "Oh, I highly doubt that... nobody can contain you."  
  
"I could say the same for you..."  
  
Chloe sighed quietly, "Yup. That's us... peas in a pod."  
  
"Riiiiight. Exactly. I gotta go now... just promise me you'll call me if you need *anything*. PROMISE me."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay... back off. I *promise* you. Now get off the phone and go make yourself look presentable. I know how much time that must take, so you better get started now if you're going out in 4 hours."  
  
"Ouch... Chloe... ouch. That wounds me. I'm gonna hang up the phone before I get insulted any further."  
  
"Just kidding, Brady... Have fun."  
  
"Thanks... take care, Chloe."  
  
Chloe heard the click come from the other line, and sighed as she held on to the phone. Wouldn't it figure? I'm ready to express my affection to him and he's going out on the town with another girl. I guess he *is* over me.   
***  
  
(Later that same evening... Outside the movie theatre in Salem Place.)  
  
Shawn Brady groaned in mock disgust and sat down on the nearest bench. "What a chick flick. A complete and total chick flick."  
  
Belle threw him a skeptical glance, "Oh come on, Shawn. You have to admit that you got a little misty-eyed when he showed up at the airport."  
  
Chloe crossed arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, Shawn... y'know, I almost detected an audible sniffle."  
  
Shawn's draw dropped in shock. "You did not. No such thing happened. I'll admit that it was... nice? But, that's it. That's as far as I go."  
  
Belle sat down beside him and patted his knee. "You know, denial is not just a river in Egypt."  
  
Shawn shook his head and rolled his eyes at her, "Oh, ha ha... very funny."  
  
Belle looked back up at Chloe and noticed that she looked distracted, as if she was looking for someone or something. "Chloe! Hey! Whatcha lookin' at?"  
  
Chloe shook it off and turned back to her friends, "Mmm. Nothing. I just thought... thought that I saw... someone."  
  
Shawn grinned slightly. "Thought that you saw Brady...?"  
  
Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "Mmm. Whatever... so, Belle, what do you think of this Michelle girl that he's out with? I haven't met her..."  
  
"She's nice, I guess. Seems to be cool. But... she's not you."  
  
Chloe looked perplexed at Belle's statement. "What do you mean 'she's not me'?"  
  
Belle sighed. "I just meant... that, she's different. Brady doesn't act the same with her as he does with you. They've been on a few dates, sure, but - I don't know... I just don't get the 'vibe' between those two. You and Brady... well, you're weird. Good weird, of course. Like, supernaturally connected or something."  
  
Chloe shrugged again. "Not that connected..."  
  
Now it was Shawn's turn to look confused. "Oh come on Chloe... you can't deny that there's some strange connection that links the two of you. It's obvious to the rest of us, why don't you guys see it?"  
  
Chloe sighed softly. "Well... I feel it. But, I don't think it's the same on Brady's end. Whatever he felt for me was just a 'crush', and he moved on from it. But, it's okay... I didn't expect him to sit around and pine for me like a lost little puppy. I was with Phillip, and he moved on. No big deal."  
  
Belle sighed and looked up at Chloe. "Chloe... I'm telling you... don't give up. Just because Brady has gone out on like 3 or 4 dates with someone, doesn't mean there's no chance for you. Be patient. The beast that we call 'love' likes to take it's time. Trust me... I know..."   
  
At that, Belle gently nudged Shawn in the ribs. Shawn's only reply was, "Oww."  
  
Chloe smiled weakly, "You're right... you are. I don't know what's gotten in to me. I shouldn't have expected to just be able to snap my fingers and get my way automatically. Duhhhh. Big huge duh. I'm just being silly."  
  
Shawn grinned at her, "Don't worry, Chloe. You are strong with the force. I'm sure that with a little practice you'll be able to make us all do your bidding with a sweep of your hand."  
  
Chloe laughed at him, "Yes... and then I'll finally be able to carry out my evil plans..."  
  
The trio laughed as Belle and Shawn stood back up and flanked Chloe on each side. Belle spoke first, "Now Chloe... enough of all this serious talk. I need sugar. Anybody else up for a quick trip to dot.com?"  
  
Shawn nodded in quick agreement. "Heck, I already know what I'm going to order."  
  
Chloe thought it over for a moment and replied. "Alllllright... let's go. And, hey, did I thank you guys for making me leave the house tonight? I'm glad you did..."  
  
Belle grinned at her. "Well... I know one way you can thank us. You know those muffins with the little chocolate chips..."  
  
Shawn continued her thought. "Oh yeah... or you could buy us a couple of those cookie things that you're supposed to dip into your coffee."  
  
Chloe grinned at them. "You mean biscotti?"  
  
Shawn shrugged, "Yeah... sure... those. As long as you're buying, you can call them whatever you want."  
  
All three laughed, and left on their quest for sugary sustenance. As they walked towards dot.com, Chloe made a promise to herself. I won't give up on Brady. . No matter how long I have to wait, I won't give up.   



	6. What does awkward mean to YOU?

Chapter 6  
  
Shawn and Belle sat on one side of their favorite booth at dot.com. Chloe sat on the other side idly sipping her beverage and listening to Shawn & Belle ramble on about this TV show they had watched about UFO's and conspiracies.  
  
"I'm telling you, Shawn. There is NO way that alien autopsy thing was real. You could practically see the seams on the plastic."  
  
Shawn shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Belle, Belle, Belle... why do you refuse to believe? Alien autopsy video aside, there's so much other evidence that proves the existence of life on other planets."  
  
Belle groaned in frustration. "Hey. I'm not saying that aliens DON'T exist. I just don't think they've visited earth."  
  
Their argument was interrupted by Brady. He seemed to arrive out of thin air and stood at the end of their booth.  
  
"Well... if it isn't my favorite Salem High School students. What is going on with the three musketeers tonight?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and pointed at Shawn & Belle. "Oh not much, just listening to Mulder & Scully over here debating the cosmos and our place in them. Fascinating stuff..."  
  
Brady chuckled, then sat down on the empty spot next to Chloe. Belle raised one eyebrow and looked at her brother.  
  
"So... what brings *you* here? Date fizzle out early?"  
  
"Uhhh... not exactly. Michelle's looking at CDs. She'll be over here in a minute."  
  
Chloe scooted slightly away from him and gave him a look that was a mix of surprise and disgust. "Oh geez. That's so romantic, Brady. You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. Take her to look at CD's at the place you go to nearly every single day. I can't believe you've stayed single as long as you have with moves like that."  
  
Belle and Shawn laughed uncontrollably, while Brady picked up Chloe's cup and began investigating it. He looked inside, sniffed it and wiped the rim. "Uhm... Chloe, did somebody put something in your drink here? A cranky pill, perhaps?"  
  
Chloe groaned and snatched her cup out of Brady's hand. "Noooo... I'm fine."  
  
Brady played along with her. "Right... cause you sound just fine."  
  
Shawn and Belle looked at Chloe with a bit of shock over her sudden attitude change. A moment later, a pretty blonde girl walked towards their table. Brady stood up and put one arm around her waist.  
  
"Well, you've met my sister and Shawn Brady..."  
  
Belle and Shawn both waved and smiled, "Hi Michelle..."  
  
"And, Michelle this is my friend..."  
  
Michelle finished his sentence for him. "Chloe... Nice to finally meet you." She leaned forward and shook Chloe's hand firmly.  
  
Chloe shook back and then looked a bit perplexed. "So, how did you know it was me?"  
  
"Oh, Brady talks about you all the time. I mean, ALL the time."  
  
Chloe grinned slyly. "Well, don't believe a word of it. It's probably not true." She gave Michelle a wink and sat back further in the booth to get a good look at her. She couldn't have been more opposite from Chloe in looks or stature. Chloe was tall, dark haired and had a curvier figure. Michelle was petite, waif-thin and had a short wavy blonde bob. Like night and day... she thought to herself.  
  
Michelle shook her head fervently, "Oh, no. It's all good. I feel like I know you already... before I even met you."  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled. "Well... that's a relief. And, Brady has said some wonderful things about you too. Nice to finally put a face to the name." Chloe was, of course, lying through her teeth. Brady had rarely, if ever, mentioned anything about Michelle to her. I wonder why that is. He talks about me to her, but I don't know anything about her. She thought.  
  
There was an awkward silence, while Michelle looked at her watch. "Uhm... so. It was nice seeing you all. I'd love to stay and talk, but I have to get home. I just wanted to stop by and grab a CD for my sister."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I better get you home then. Catcha ya later musketeers." Brady grinned and escorted Michelle out of dot.com.  
  
There was a pause until Shawn started grinning at Chloe. He waved his hand as if in a motion to beckon someone across the room. "Excuse me! Waiter! I'd like a heaping helping of 'awkward' please."  
  
Belle chuckled and continued. "Yes, and a side of 'just plain weird' to go please."  
  
Shawn looked at Chloe and raised his eyebrows curiously. "So... what the heck was that all about?"  
  
Chloe shrugged him off. "You got me. I tried to be nice... I was nice to her, it's not her fault I have issues. But, I was kind of a shrew to Brady. I'm sorry for that, but, it's just... tough to see him out there dating, having fun... without me."  
  
Belle sighed. "Well... now you kinda know how he must have felt when he had to watch you be cozy with Phillip all the time."  
  
Chloe groaned and put one hand on her forehead. "Ahhhh... This sucks. I'm sure she's a nice person, and I don't think it would be very fair of me to try and steal Brady away from her or something devious like that."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement. "No, we'll leave the devious scheming to experts like Jan. You just have to wait for the right time. It will come eventually."  
  
Chloe sighed and looked downward. "I know... and I told myself I'd wait forever if I had to..."  
  
Belle continued, "But the timing always sucks for you two."  
  
"Right... but I can't let it get me down. Wallowing around like this is just ridiculous."  
  
Belle nodded. "And it's bad for your complexion. Wallowing equals tiny lines and wrinkles."  
  
Chloe laughed out loud. "Thanks Belle... I appreciate the beauty tips."  
  
Belle shrugged and laughed. "Hey... It's one of my few talents. Beauty tips in even your darkest hour."  
  
The three friends had a good laugh, and Shawn stood from his seat. "Hey... you two ready to go home? I promised my mom I'd have her car back by 12. So, by the time I drag you two home... I'll just be able to make it."   
  
The two girls stood up and nodded in agreement. Chloe paused before heading out and decided that she would just have to play things cool for a while. She had to wait until she knew that Brady was ready to hear what she had to say.  
***  



	7. The Best Kind of Wake-Up Call

Chapter 7  
  
(The next week... Saturday morning...)  
  
Chloe was awash in darkness. She had shut the curtains in her room tightly, and had the covers over her head. She felt safe, calm and peaceful. She thought to herself that she would just like to stay in this spot for of this weekend. It had been a long week, and she was ready to hibernate for the next 2 days. All of her thoughts of sleep were suddenly cut off by the loud obnoxious ringing of the phone on her bedside table.  
  
She opened her eyes and threw the covers off of her face, grabbing the phone and speaking into it groggily. "Hello."  
  
"Chloe... did I wake you up?"  
  
"Brady? Geez. It's..." she glanced at the clock on her table, "It's 8 a.m. on a Saturday. Of course you woke me up."  
  
"Oh sorry, Chloe. Really sorry about that. I didn't even think. I'll call you back later..."  
  
Chloe sat up in her bed and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh, no you don't. I'm awake now, you better speak. And it had better be important."  
  
Brady paused for a moment. "I'm just... calling to say 'hello', I guess."  
  
Chloe groaned. "At 8 a.m.? I don't think so. Keep going."  
  
"Well, actually... I haven't seen you in like a week, so I just wanted to talk. I mean, we're friends and all... it just seems we're friends who never see each other anymore."  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry about that, Brady. It's been a long week though. Had two really huge tests yesterday, so I've been studying for those and I've just been too busy to be sociable."  
  
"No problem. I understand. So, how did the tests go?"  
  
"Good... I think. I hope."  
  
"Eh. I'm sure you conquered them like you conquer everything else. You're the last person I need to worry about."  
  
Chloe paused for a moment and thought about his statement. "What *exactly* do you mean by that?"  
  
"I just mean, of all my friends and family, I know that you can take care of yourself better than the rest of them."  
  
"Well... that's encouraging. But not entirely true..."  
  
"Don't sell yourself short, Chloe Lane. You've got a lot going for you."  
  
"Well, thanks. A compliment is always welcome... But, what are you setting me up for?"  
  
"Nothing... what would make you think that?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see them. "Because I know you."  
  
"Alright, fine. The compliment was the truth, but I did call to ask you for something."  
  
"Then you may proceed..."  
  
"Okay... are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Mmm. Noooo. Aren't you? Don't you have a date with Michelle or something?"  
  
"Actually no, we went out last night. Tonight I would like to spend time with my friend Chloe."  
  
"Ohhhh... so then it's a PITY date?"  
  
"Noooo, not at all. It's not even an actual date. It's just you and me, hanging out. Are you completely opposed to that or something?"  
  
Chloe sighed softly. "No, not at all. Thank you for asking. So, should I get my sunday best out or is this a casual kind of event?"  
  
"Uhm, sorta casual. Somewhere between footie pajamas and prom dress."  
  
"You're not taking me to the monster truck rally, are you?"  
  
Brady laughed over the phone. "No, I'm not."  
  
"Damn... and I've always wanted to go. Guess I'll just have to wait until my next 'actual date' for that one."  
  
"Just dress comfortable... but sexy."  
  
"But sexy? Any particular reason you'd throw that in?"  
  
"Because I want you to have fun tonight... and Belle always tells me that looking good is part of feeling good."  
  
"And all of a sudden, you've decided to start listening to your sister."  
  
"She's got some good theories sometimes. I'll pick you up at 8, okay?"  
  
"Alright then... I'll see you at 8. Bye."  
  
"Bye Chloe." She heard the click on the phone and laid the handset back down. She stood up and looked in the mirror at her disheveled mess of bed head. "Now... what the heck was THAT about, I wonder?"  
  
Chloe knew that her plan of sleeping in had been ruined so she grabbed a towel and headed off towards the shower. As was the norm lately, more confusing and perplexing thoughts about Brady Black had filled her head. Shake it off, Chloe. It's NOT a date.   
***  



	8. Chloe begins the preparations...

Chapter 8  
  
(Later that same day... Salem Place)  
  
Chloe had called Belle after breakfast and asked her to meet her at the Java Cafe. She was now seated at a table by herself, sipping her soda and waiting for Belle to arrive. She had to see if she could extricate any information about her "non-date" with Brady tonight from his little sister. She checked her watch quickly, and saw that Belle still had five minutes before she would be officially late. As she looked up, she saw Belle heading her way. Right on time.  
  
"Hey, Chloe... what's up?" Belle slid up into the seat across from Chloe and smiled her way.  
  
"Well... the strangest thing happened. Brady called me and asked if I wanted to out with him tonight."  
  
Belle's jaw dropped in shock, "YOU MEAN ON A DATE?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No, he said not an actual date. Just two friends 'hanging out', he said. But, it's still weird. Brady never specifically asks me to 'go out'. When we hang out, we just kinda end up in the same place at the same time. There's never like actual 'plans'."  
  
Belle slumped in her seat and gave Chloe a perplexed glance. "That is totally weird."  
  
"And he hasn't mentioned it to you yet?"  
  
Belle shrugged her shoulders. "Nope, not a word. He came home from his date with Michelle last night and only said like two words to me. And, I didn't even see him this morning really, so no. Nothing."  
  
Chloe sighed and started tearing the edges of her napkin. "Ohhhhh. This is SO frustrating, Belle."  
  
"Well, maybe tonight's the night. Maybe it's a 'sign' or something... y'know, that you should tell him how you feel."  
  
"And what about Michelle?"  
  
Belle threw her hands up in confusion. "I don't know, Chloe. But, I think he HAS to know. Michelle or not. If he loves you, then he shouldn't be with her anyway, cause it will only hurt her worse in the long run. And if he doesn't... well, then at least you'll know, and you'll be able to move on."  
  
"I know you're right, Belle. But, it's not that easy to just bring something like that up. What am I going to say? 'Hey Brady, I know we're on our friends-and-friends-only funfest, and I know you have a girlfriend - but, I just wanted to let you know that I'm in love with you...'" Chloe stopped, suddenly weighed down with the enormity of what she had just said.  
  
Belle sat back in her seat and looked at Chloe with complete seriousness. "Wow... you really *do* love him."  
  
Chloe nodded and resisted the tears that were about to fall. "I do... I know I have a hard time with the word 'love', but when it comes to Brady, it's all I can think about. And, the funny part is the more that he annoys me and the less likely it becomes that we'll be together, the more I love him."  
  
"Then it has to work out. I know it will, Chloe. It may not seem like it now, but things will work out in the end."  
  
Chloe smiled at he friend weakly, "I hope you're right. I just don't want to humiliate myself in front of him... or even worse, lose his friendship by scaring him off."  
  
Belle shook her head. "You won't lose him... If I say it will be fine, then it will be. Poof! I wave my magic wand and all is perfect. Okay?" Belle smiled at her widely hoping to provoke a laugh.  
  
Chloe looked at Belle's goofy expression and chuckled softly. "Okay then... I believe you."  
  
Belle sat back, satisfied with herself. "Now... do you know where he's taking you?"  
  
"I have no clue. He said to dress comfortable, but sexy."  
  
"Sexy? Hmmm... that's interesting coming from Brady. Well... you do know what this means, don't you?"  
  
"I can only guess it doesn't have anything to do with taking a nap, right?"  
  
Belle gave her a sly grin. "Shopping, Chloe. It means shopping." Belle didn't stop to give her a chance to say no before she dragged her off to the closest boutique.  
***  
  
Belle stood outside the dressing room door waiting for Chloe to show off the ensemble that Belle had picked out for her to wear tonight.  
  
"Uhm... Belle... I don't think this is going to work." Chloe cried out through the wooden barrier.  
  
"Oh, stop. I'm sure it looks great. Now open the door so I can be the judge."  
  
Chloe groaned but did as she was told. She opened the door and stood there for all the world to see. She was clad in a pair of black leather pants that were a little tight, but not too tight. She wore a light blue sleeveless top that was tasteful but flattering to her figure. The top sparkled in the light an dlooked as if it had been dusted with a soft sliver glitter.  
  
Belle jumped back at the sight. "Wow, Chloe. You look... AMAZING."  
  
Chloe cringed at the thought. "No, no, no. This is not me at all. I mean, leather pants, Belle? I don't wear leather pants... ever. Jennifer Lopez might, but I can only dare to dream."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You look great in them. You totally have the body to pull it off. Brady asked for sexy, and you're gonna give it to him."  
  
"But what if we're just going to the movies or something? Leather is not really movie theatre attire."  
  
Belle waved her off. "Well, I doubt Brady would tell you to dress sexy if you're just going to the movies. Don't complain to me anymore, Chloe Lane. You look absolutely perfect, and you're gonna knock his socks off."  
  
Chloe paused and looked at herself in the full length mirror again. Sure, she wasn't used to seeing herself dressed like that, but Belle was right. If Brady didn't think this was sexy, then she might as well pack it in and give up. She smiled at her reflection briefly before turning back towards Belle.  
  
"Okay, fine. I give in... You win."  
  
Belle squealed with glee as Chloe rushed back into the dressing room to change. Chloe yelled through the door, "BUT IF I EMBARASS MYSELF, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
Belle laughed and headed off to look at the shoes that were on sale.  
***  



	9. The Brady & Chloe Non-Date

Chapter 9  
  
Chloe was in her room putting the finishing touches on her makeup and hair for tonight. She put a black leather headband on to keep her hair out of her face, but left the rest of it down and flowing. She had just finished putting a layer of lip gloss on when she heard her mother call up the stairs for her. She took one quick glance in the mirror and ran downstairs to greet Brady.  
  
Brady was standing in the doorway. The sight of him standing there with one arm resting on the doorjamb, wearing a black dress shirt with the top button undone, and a pair of black pants, made the butterflies in Chloe's stomach flutter harder. Sometimes it was easy to forget what a truly gorgeous man that Brady Black was. Deep down, she knew that this wasn't a date, but since it had all the trappings of one - she couldn't help but feel the same feelings that you get on a date. The butterflies, the shaky knees, the sweaty palms... it was all there.  
  
Brady had been looking downward, but glanced up when he heard the sound of Chloe's feet hit the bottom step. The sight of Chloe made his jaw drop and stunned him into silence.  
  
Chloe grinned and winked at him playfully. "So... is this sexy enough for ya?"  
  
Brady shook off his amazement and winked back at her. "So sexy it should be against the law, Chloe Lane. You look seriously amazing."  
  
Chloe smiled shyly. "I'm glad you think so. I wasn't so sure myself, but Belle insisted."  
  
Brady chuckled softly. "Well, remind me to thank my sister later. So, are you ready?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She pouted playfully and gave him her best puppy dog face. "Please?"  
  
"Nice pout, you must have learned that one from Belle. I usually don't fall for it, but since you have to know anyway... I got tickets to see this local rock band at a club. I know it's not opera, but they have a great dance floor at this place and I wanted to take you dancing now that I've got rid of my cane."  
  
Chloe smiled apprehensively. "Well... sounds fun. But, am I old enough to get into a place like that?"  
  
Brady grinned at her wickedly. "Chloe... looking like that... you look old enough to get in anywhere. Besides, it's 18 and over. You can definitely pass for 18 in leather pants."  
  
"Now, now. Not a word about the leather pants. Please."  
  
"Alright... I'm sorry. I have only positive things to say tonight."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows. "For a change..."  
  
"Awwww... Come on." Brady grabbed her hand and led her outside to the van. They spent the ride to the club chatting about music, school and how well Brady's physical therapy had been going. He no longer needed his cane, and even though he was still a bit slower than normal, he almost had full use of his legs again.  
  
They arrived at the club and Chloe was let in without even being asked for an ID. She was standing on the other side of the rope waiting for Brady when she heard the bouncer say, "Can I see some I.D. please?" Chloe burst into a fit of laughter as Brady fished in his pocket for his driver's license and complained to the bouncer. "Come on... I'm 19... This has to be a joke." The bouncer handed the driver's license back to him and let him through to a waiting and still laughing Chloe.  
  
"Oh Brady... if you could have seen the look on your face... that was so funny."  
  
"Well, he let you in because you're a hot girl... If I had been a hot girl, I wouldn't have been carded either."  
  
Chloe laughed again and pinched his cheeks, and spoke in a babyish-voice. "Awww... poor wittle Bwady..."  
  
Brady's frustration washed away and he couldn't help but laugh at the site of Chloe Lane making babytalk with him. He rolled his eyes at her and she moved his hands away from his face. He grabbed her hand again and led her to a table close to the empty dance floor. The waitress came over quickly and both ordered bottled water.  
  
"So, Brady... how did you hear about this band?"  
  
Brady hesitated for a moment. "Mmm... Michelle told me about them. They're supposed to be great."  
  
"Michelle told you? And why aren't you here with her?"  
  
Brady smiled and touched her hand for a second. "Because I'm here with you."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "Well, that was nice and cryptic. Please make some sense."  
  
"Why do you need to know, Chloe? Just know that we're here, and we're going to have a great time."  
  
"Okay, okay. If you say so... It's just... you calling me was rather unexpected."  
  
The waitress dropped off their water and Brady slipped her a few bucks before continuing his conversation with Chloe.  
  
"Actually... there is something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Chloe wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "There is?"  
  
"Well, more like something you wanted to talk to me about? You said like a week ago that you needed to talk to me about something, and we haven't talked about it yet. What's going on?"  
  
Chloe paused, remembering that she had planned to tell him that she loved him. She still wanted to do that, but not here in the middle of a crowded nightclub. "Everything's fine, Brady. We can talk about it later. Not here though. And, I'm really surprised you remembered."  
  
"Of course, I remembered. I told you I wouldn't forget, and I didn't. Besides, I don't forget anything when it comes to you. I know every excruciating little detail." Brady smiled and brushed her hand. His smile and touch made Chloe melt inside, and she wondered what the heck he was up to. It wasn't like Brady to talk like that and to touch her when he spoke to her. She couldn't help but hold on to the hope that he still wanted to be with her.  
  
Chloe grinned and replied. "Well, there are probably a few details about me that you might want to forget. Like the really terrible annoying things that I've done." Chloe took a long drink of water and tried not to look at Brady's amazing blue eyes.  
  
Brady waved off her last comment with a grin. "Nahhh... Good, bad. I remember it all. The bad stuff only makes the good stuff even better."  
  
Chloe chuckled softly. "Deep thoughts, Brady."  
  
Brady shrugged. "Eh... I try. Just call me 'Chicken Soup for Chloe's Soul.'"  
  
Chloe laughed and muttered under her breath, "Oh Geeeeeez..." A moment later the band was introduced and began playing their first song. They had a pretty female lead singer and began an upbeat number that resembled a Blues Traveler song. Chloe and Brady turned in their seats and watched the band as couples began to fill the dance floor.   
  
Brady grabbed Chloe's hand and grinned at her. "Come on, Chloe Lane... you ready to get your groove on?"  
  
Chloe looked at him with surprise. "'Get my groove on'? The words that come out of your mouth never cease to amaze me."  
  
Brady stood up and grinned at her. "Would you rather I have told you to shake your bon-bon?"  
  
Chloe shook her head vehemently. "No, definitely not."  
  
"Well, then... stop talking and start dancing."  
  
Chloe laughed and followed him out to the dance floor. She was truly amazed at some of the moves that Brady showed off on the floor. She had only seen him slow dance before, and she had no idea that he was this good on the dance floor. Chloe couldn't help but notice how unbelievably sexy it was to have Brady's hands on her hips swaying and moving with her. They danced closely for the first 3 fast songs, and the next slow song before sitting down for more water.  
  
Chloe took a few drinks of her water and sighed deeply. "Sheesh, Brady... you're wearing me out."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I better rest before my physical therapist comes crashing in here with a wheelchair to put me in. But... are you having fun yet?"  
  
Chloe smiled widely at him. "Having fun? Are you kidding? This is... the most fun I've had in a long time. Thank you for bringing me."  
  
Brady smiled back at her. "My pleasure... besides you're a great dance partner."  
  
Chloe grinned wickedly. "Yeah, well I never knew you had moves like that..."  
  
Brady grinned back at her. "Well, Belle used to watch Dirty Dancing a LOT when we were growing up."  
  
"And I would have never pegged you as a Patrick Swayze fan..."  
  
Brady shrugged. "Well, it had the guy from Law & Order too..."  
  
Chloe laughed and they continued to watch the show in silence for the next half hour. Another slow song came on, and Brady reached for Chloe's hand holding it gently in his. Chloe silently prayed that this moment wouldn't end, and she could stay here with Brady's hand on hers for the rest of her life. Her reverie was interrupted when Brady stood up and invited her on the dance floor for another slow dance. She obliged and felt her whole body tingle when Brady pulled her in even closer than they had danced before. He put one hand in her hair and she laid her head on his shoulder. She realized that tonight had to be the night. Brady had to know what she felt. It was now or never. And all of a sudden, she was anxious to get out of there so she could get it over with. For better or worse, she was in love with Brady and he had to know it.  
  
The song ended and they broke way from each other to applaud the band. Chloe attempted to leave the dance floor, but Brady had one arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him.  
  
"Brady... I think I'm ready to leave."  
  
"Oh, no you don't. Chloe. One more dance... then we can go."  
  
The music started up and it was an mid-tempo song that was a cross between a 50's doo-wop song and a sexy blues song. Brady recognized it immediately and whispered in Chloe's ear. "Please, Chloe... I love this song. Dance with me."   
  
Chloe sighed, but gave in and turned to face Brady. Even though she was ready to leave, she decided not to pass up a chance to see Brady in action on a dance floor. The two of them moved and swayed to the rhythm, and each of Brady's motions matched Chloe's perfectly.  
  
**I was a troubled soul  
I had a worried mind  
Drifting from place to place  
I was the restless kind.  
Right there in front of me  
Bright as the light of day  
You saw a broken girl  
You loved me anyway**  
  
Chloe moved with Brady and tried not to think about what she was about to do. She tried to concentrate on the music instead of Brady's soft but firm hands on her body and the glow in his eyes when she looked at him, but the words in the song only reminded her of exactly how she felt about him.  
  
**And if I sprouted wings  
I would not be amazed  
Cause Faith is a mystery that rocks me for days and days and days and...  
I could be in the street  
I could be on a train  
Or stuck in some doorway,   
Down in the pouring rain  
Now there is not one place  
That doesn't feel like home  
No matter where I go  
I know I'm not alone**  
  
It was as if God was trying to tell her something through the song that was playing, even though she knew it was just a coincidence. It was still true. When she was with Brady, she felt safe, and when they were apart she felt comforted just knowing that she had him in her life.  
  
**I've never been so sure of love...  
  
And if I sprouted wings  
I would not be amazed  
Cause faith is a mystery that   
Rocks me for days and days and days  
  
Oh you can ask me once  
And I will tell you twice  
No one's convincing me  
This isn't paradise  
And if I cause you pain  
I'd only hurt myself  
Cause we have a righteous love  
I feel for no one else**  
  
Chloe knew that she had never felt this way about anyone, not even Phillip. What she had with Phillip was puppy love, what she felt now was something entirely different. It was a deeper love. It was perfection. It was paradise. She only hoped that Brady could feel it to. She moved her head and looked into his blue eyes, Brady smiled at her and sang along softly to the last line of the song.   
  
"I've never been so sure of love..."  
  
Chloe smiled back and could only hope that he wasn't just feeling the music, that he was feeling the words. She knew that was exactly how she felt about him. The song ended and Brady pulled her into a strong embrace. The embrace lasted until the applause was through when Brady pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Ready to go, then, Ms. Lane?"  
  
Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah... Definitely." Brady clasped her hand and led her outside. They walked to Brady's van on the other side of the street and Chloe paused before getting in.   
  
"Brady... can we go somewhere... mmm, private? I'm ready to talk to you."  
  
Brady nodded. "Sure... I know just the place. Hop in."  
  
Chloe got in the van, and Brady drove off towards the one place that they could always call their own.  
***  



	10. Show me the Love!

Chapter 10  
  
Chloe stood at the edge of the pier and stared into the black water. She had her arms wrapped around herself and shivered at the cool night air. She heard Brady's footsteps behind her, and turned to see Brady. He had returned to the van to get his jacket for her. He handed it over and she wrapped the warm black leather around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Brady... I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem... so... are we going to stand her all night and enjoy the wondrous fog, or are we going to talk?"  
  
Chloe put one hand out in front of her as if to stop him from speaking. "Please, don't be smarmy right now. What I have to say is extremely serious."  
  
Brady's grin faded and he looked at her with complete seriousness. "Okay, sorry about that."  
  
Chloe shook her head slightly. "No, don't be. It's just... what I'm gonna say is very hard and I don't want to be all jokey about it."  
  
Brady looked at her nervously but motioned for her continue. "Alright, Chloe... go ahead. I'm listening."  
  
Chloe sighed once and took a deep breath before continuing. "You see, Brady. I have to talk to you because... I need your help with something. I haven't been myself lately at all. I've been doing things that are normally considered out of character for me. And, I need closure about something before I can go back to being the regular Chloe. You see, I've been... oh geez, what's the best word for it? Uhm... pining. I've been pathetically pathetically pining. It's not at all like me to mope over something as silly as...a guy. And, I need to stop."  
  
Brady looked completely confused. "What is it? Is it Phillip? How am I supposed to help you with that? I mean, I'll do whatever I can... but..."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Oh Brady... you have no idea... do you?"  
  
Brady shook his head in confusion. "Obviously not..."  
  
"It's not Phillip... it's not a guy from school. It's you."  
  
Brady nearly jumped back in shock. "Wha...what?"  
  
Chloe put her hands over her face for a moment, and realized that there was no turning back now. She brought her hands down and continued.  
  
"Brady... it's you. You're the guy. Now, don't say anything... let me finish. I know that our relationship in the past was a bit... volatile. But, it never mattered whether you said negative or positive things to me. Because, I always knew that you were telling me the truth. You are the only person who has always been straight with me. And, when you pushed me it was because you cared."  
  
Chloe paused and tried to watch his reactions but she couldn't pick up anything.   
  
"Brady, when I'm with you... I feel better about myself. You make me laugh, you make me think, you challenge me in ways that nobody else does. When I was with Phillip, I didn't feel like I was being the real me. I felt like I was being the Chloe that Phillip wanted me to be. But, with you... it's different. You accept me for what I am, and you don't expect me to be anything more. So, what I'm trying to say is that I've only recently realized what I should have known a long time ago..."  
  
Chloe took another pause, and thought about the words she was about to say, the words that she could never really say before, but suddenly seemed right.   
  
"I... I love you, Brady." Chloe drew in a deep breath, and all of a sudden it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She smiled at how free it felt to say it and decided to repeat it once more for good measure. "I love you. I love you for a million different reasons that you'll never even know. I've never really been able to say this to someone, but I had to tell you, because I couldn't bear the thought of you never knowing how I felt. So... this is where you come in. I said I needed your help. Take your time if you want, but I need to know how you feel so that I can move on with or without you."  
  
Brady was completely silent and stared down at his feet. After what seemed like an eternity, he walked over to Chloe and looked in her eyes. Chloe felt her own warm salty tears rolling down her face. Hold on, Chloe. Here it comes. He's gonna tell you how sorry he is, but he's moved on. But, don't worry, he'll say, we can just be friends.   
  
Brady reached one hand up and wiped a few tears away for her. "Chloe... look in my eyes right now. What do you see in them?"  
  
Chloe sniffled quietly and stared into the pools of blue in his eyes. She thought she saw love, but she figured it might be a figment of her imagination. A few more tears fell and she spoke in a voice that was just barely above a whisper. "I know what I think I see... but I don't know if it's what is really there."  
  
Brady kissed one of her tearstains softly and smiled. "Chloe... why do you really think I wasn't at the club with Michelle tonight?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I wasn't there with her, because I wanted to be with you. I broke up with her last night. I had to because I'm totally hooked on another girl, you see. I wasn't being fair to her or myself. It just seemed that every time she made a suggestion, like, 'Let's go to a movie.' or 'Let's go to a concert', or the park or the lake or ANYWHERE else... All I could think was how those things sounded fine, but I didn't want to be there with her. I wanted to be there with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Really. Chloe, what I'm trying to say is that you CAN move on now. You were so brave to tell me what you told me tonight, and now I have to be just as brave as you are. Because... the truth is... I love you. That is what you see in my eyes right now. I have loved you for almost as long as I have known you. I thought that I hated you at first, but I finally saw through that and began to see what an amazing person you are. A person that I want in my life always. You are the ONLY person who understands me, and accepts me and the only one I want to be with. So, it is time to move on... together."  
  
Chloe breathed a huge sigh of relief and began to smile at Brady. "Brady... you have NO idea how relieved I am to hear that."  
  
Brady nodded. "No, I do. I've been wanting to say it to you for a long time, but the timing was never right. And, then all of a sudden... I was with you tonight and it was perfect. The best night I've had in a long time. I'm glad you said what you did, because it made it so much easier on me."  
  
Chloe chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah... lay all the responsibility on me. *I* get the hard part..."  
  
"Chloe."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Brady placed his index finger on her lips and whispered. "Shhhhh."  
  
Chloe's eyes opened wider than usual and she muttered through Brady's finger. "What? Do you hear somebody coming?"  
  
Brady shook his head and grinned. "No, Chloe... I need you to stop talking, because there's something that people normally do after they tell someone they love them, and I've been waiting to do this for a long time. So, as much as I love to hear you speak... it's going to intrude on what I plan to do"   
  
Chloe flushed red with embarrassed and tried not to laugh. Brady smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. She took a breath as she felt one strong lean arm wrap around her waist. He took one hand and brushed her face with it, bringing it from her cheek and resting it in her hair. He tilted his head and moved in closer to her. She felt his warm breath on her face and closed her eyes. The next thing she felt was his warm soft lips on hers. She felt jolts of electricity shoot through her entire body touching every part of her. Every sense was alive at one time and she had never felt this amazing in her entire life. If she hadn't known it before, she knew that Brady truly loved her. She could taste it in his kiss, and felt it with every touch of his hands. The kiss intensified as she leaned into him and pressed herself nearer to him. After what seemed like an eternity, Brady broke off from her and softly kissed the dried tearstains on her face and gave her another quick kiss on the lips. He whispered softly. "Chloe... you're... perfect."  
  
Chloe smiled and looked up at him. "Only because you make me feel that way."  
  
Brady shook his head. "No... you are. I love you, Chloe Lane."  
  
Chloe smiled again and lightly brushed his lips with hers. "I love you too..."  
  
Brady sighed deeply. "Oh Chloe... it's getting late. You have to be home. I just don't want to let you go..."  
  
"And I don't want you to. But Nancy will have my head on a platter if I stay out all night. She's even more protective of me than usual lately." Chloe sighed as Brady led her away towards the van. They rode in silence the entire way to the Wesley house, hand in hand with Chloe's head resting on his shoulder.   
  
Brady walked Chloe to the front door of her house, and they held on to each other's hands and stared at each other for what felt like minutes. Chloe finally broke the silence. "Brady... you know, I was really worried that tonight would end in disaster."  
  
  
Brady brushed a piece of hair off her face and smiled. "Far from it... Now, you know that this has changed everything, right?"  
  
Chloe laughed and winked at him. "Well, thank God. I was getting so tired of the way it was before.  
  
Brady laughed with her, and smiled. "And this is just the beginning..."  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly at him. "Well, if this is just the beginning, I can't wait to see how great the rest of it will be."  
  
Brady grinned and leaned in to kiss Chloe once more before he left. "Good night, Chloe...Sweet dreams."  
  
"You too, Brady."   
  
Brady lingered for a moment, then slowly turned and headed towards his van. Chloe smiled as she watched him go, the thoughts of this night forever etched in her memory. She knew the memory of it would go with her for the rest of her life, and no matter what happened, she now knew that she could love with all of her being, and that someone could feel the same way for her.  
  
The End (please see Author's Notes on next page...)  



	11. Author's Notes

Author Notes:   
  
The song that Brady & Chloe dance to at the club is called "Righteous Love", and is from the Joan Osborne album of the same name. I was listening to it right before I started this fic, and decided that the lyrics fit Broe PERFECTLY. Besides, I have a hard time coming up with titles so I just stole it from the song.  
  
And yes, the reference to Chloe shaking her bon-bon was intended. Mostly. I actually typed it first, and soon as I looked at it I made the connection. (If you don't know the connection, Nadja Bjorlin who plays Chloe was in the Ricky Martin video, "Shake Your Bon-Bon".)  
  
For those of you who have been clamoring for it... I'm gonna take a break for a day or so and then begin work on the sequel to "Fallout". It'll be a Brady/Chloe epic road trip adventure love story kinda thing. At least I *hope* it will turn out that way... stay tuned. :)  
  
Also, I wrote this because it seems that the writers of Days will probably have Phillip & Chloe get back together, and this is my response as to what I think should happen if they do. It's the mature adult way to go about it. I know, I've been there and done that before. 


End file.
